ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Musclerage
Musclerage is the Corrupted version of Steven Universe and Trix, created when Dr. Animo struck Steven with the Gem Transmodulator. 'Appearance' Musclerage is a massive, hulking beast that is around 80 ft tall, making him bigger then Red Diamond. his whole body has the muscles increased abnormally beyond the natural limits, threatening to burst at any moment. Musclerage has several small yellow metal spikes on the body with giant metal claws, 3 on the hands and two on the front feet he has a mouth filled with jagged fangs. All traces of Steven and Trix was removed excluding the rose quart on the naval and the Omnitrix on the chest. his skin is dark rose pink with a darker pink rose torso made of an organic shell. he has four yellow metal spikes around the Omnitrix symbol making him look as if he is Steven's Ultimate form. His eyes and neck are glowing with pink rose energy. 'Speed Mode' As Speed Mode, Musclerage has the aspect of a Pteradactyle-Triceratop like creature, and has shrunk half his normal size. he has yellow spikes on each side of his face and long fangs sticking up from his mouth. His claws have gotten smaller and grew a third claw, and the feet becomes that of a sauropod. He grew a tail and the skin strangely becomes soft blue on the right and cobalt blue on the left. The chest shell is now dark blue and the four yellow spikes are gone. He has grown a second pair of eyes with a cyclop-like eye on the forehead. He gain less spikes, has a big hump on the back and grew three sharp claws on the arms. 'Personality' Being a Corrupted Gem harboring Steven and Trix's suppressed rage, Musclerage is a complete mindless, embodiment of pure rage, with power and lust for battle beyond any other Corrupted Gems. Steven and Trix have no control over Musclerage and doesn't remember what they did as him. He doesn't talk or seem to think, simple attacks without warning and with full force. 'Powers And Abilities' Musclerage has an unbelievable amount of strength, able to punch a building clear 20 times his size across the sky and even destroy an entire Homeworld ship with one attack. His powerful body was capable to lift billions to trillions of tons (lbs). The angerier Musclerage is, the stronger he'll get. His body is so strong that practically nothing can hurt him, not even the power of Gem Fusion like Alexandrite. His enhance durability is so strong, that even when a Homeworld Bomb (which has the explosive power of 2,500 nukes) went off right in front of him, the blast barley burned his skin. His skin is tough enough to resist blade, missiles and even the strongest of elemental attacks, with not even a scratch on him. Musclerage has sharp claws and spikes made of the same metal that the Omnitrix is made out of, which makes him immune to most elements like fire, ice and electricity. His claws are unbreakable and can cut through even the toughest crystals. Musclerage can discharge a burst of Codon energy from his mouth that is destructive enough to destroy a fleet of Homeworld ships in a single swipe. the blast can reach over 3,000 miles away from him and he can make the blast last for about 5 minutes. Like Steven, Musclerage has a power Healing factor, which because of his mutation, is at a higher level then Steven's. He was able to regrow his entire left arm after having it cut off by Yellow Diamond in only 10 seconds. Musclerage has a powerful roar and voice, able to knock out the his opponents from their feet with sound alone. He can yell so loud that is completely shakes the ground and blows the clouds away. He can clap his hands together and cause a sonic burst to attack the foe, with massive damage from both the pressure and sound. Musclerage has a powerful bite, which he commonly uses almost as often as he punches. His teeth may not be very sharp, but can bite through even the strongest metals. He is able to jump thousands of feet into the air and hundreds of feet far. He can create a bubble shield like Steven, but his is spiked and a lot stronger. He has no need for air, and such can survive in space and under water. Musclerage has the ability to change his body to gain extra abilities: 'Speed Mode' In Speed Mode, Musclerage, despite of having massive body, now has raw super speed, able to move at 50% of Lightspeed, and has a sharp beak that he can easily ram through anything. His speed was so unreal, he easily snatch Sunstone's arm off before she noticed it. In Speed Mode, Musclerage can run on both water and ice without slipping or loosing speed. In this form, both Steven's water and ice gem elements are more powerful and vicious. He can create tidal waves and even giant rainstorms. He can freeze an entire ocean and reach a temperature of -100 degrees. 'Weaknesses' Musclerage is completely uncontrollable, beyond anything Steven or Trix can handle. He is a danger to the whole planet and must be used carefully. And by used carefully, Steven and Trix mean not at all. Musclerage has so much anger, he will attack anyone, even the people most important to him. While he does have a powerful healing factor, he doesn't make him invincible, enough damage from very powerful opponents can cause massive damage and overdue his healing abilities. 'Power Level' 'Trivia' *Musclerage is, by far, one of Steven and Trix's most powerful transformations, but also their most feared. *Musclerage is a complete opposite of Steven *Musclerage is the first Corrupted transformation to be copied into the Omnitrix. *Musclerage affects Steven and Trix more then anyone else thinks. He is actually their true form now and they had to use the power of the Omnitrix to make a false form of their normal bodies and keep their minds in check, but even after the event of their first transformation into Musclerage, Trix and Steven learns that they are still corrupted. *The reason Musclerage is bigger and more powerful then other quartz Corrupted Gems is because of the Codon Energy from the Omnitrix, that effected the Rose Quartz gem that Steven during the corruption process. This is also why he looks different too. *Semir10000 has confirmed that he was inspired to make Musclerage from the Hulk, who is his favorite Marvel character. **Musclerage and the Hulk share many traits, like their powers, appearance and their uncontrollable rage. Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Exclusive Transformations Category:Multi-formed transformations Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Hybrids Category:Gem Hybrids Category:Male Aliens Category:Male gems Category:Steven's transformations